dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherri Cole
Name: Sheryl Alexandra "Sherri" Cole Age: 36 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 139 lbs Hair: Black Eye Color: Dark Green Alignment: Justice League Midwest Backstory Born in Greensboro, NC, Sheryl Cole ("Sherri" as her friends called her) was a very athletic girl. She had studied judo in her teens, and she was captain of her high school's volleyball team. However, it wasn't her future; after she graduated, she planned to earn a degree in criminal justice. One day, when she came home from a home game, she found that several of her family's belongings had been stolen. She was going to wake her parents, but then she saw that there were faint shoeprints along the living room floor. She was able to trace them outside to the driveway, and actually saw the burglar running down the street, carrying his stolen goods in a sack. She could have called the police, but her instincts told her that she should chase him down herself. She knew she would have an advantage since he was carrying the heavy sack, and followed him down the street. The burglar eventually stopped at a crosswalk near a gas station. When she caught up, she went in for the attack. After a few well-thrown jabs and a vicious uppercut, the burglar was unconscious and she was calling the police. When a nearby observer told the police what the girl did, they requested a commendation for her, suggesting that she should put those skills to good use. It was then that she decided to join the police when she grew up. She ended up attending Gotham University, thanks to a $135,000 scholarship from Wayne Enterprises. She joined up with the GCPD not long after graduation. On her first day, she had helped with several assignments, including muggings, robberies, bomb threats, and fumigating an entire neighborhood. Apparently, it had been flooded with toxic gas from a man named "Scarecrow." She was curious to find out how they managed to stay on top of ALL the criminal activity in Gotham. One day, she discovered what looked like a portal in the middle of the department mail room. She stepped onto it, and pressed the control button, wondering what it would do. Three seconds later, she found herself face to face with Batman. Batman immediately asked her what she was doing here. When she told him who she was, he started to remember that his company gave a scholarship to her. She was going to have a promising career in the force; maybe he could help her out. He decideds to bring Sherri along with her, on a mission involving Scarecrow pumping fear gas through the water supply. She started training with one of Batman's partners, Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), improving her skills. After she gained full access to the JLA Watchtower, the GCPD offered her a spot on their elite task force, the Sharpshooter Squad, which she quickly took. Since then, she has gone on several missions in both Gotham and Metropolis. Powers Sherri Cole doesn't have any powers, although she has studied several forms of martial arts, and has built up great endurance during her training sessions. Her main weapons of choice are pistols. Her dad always took her out to the shooting range, and for her 21st birthday, bought her a Glock 17. However, when she started out, she used (and sometimes still uses) a pair of custom-fabricated, digitally enhanced pistols; However, when she was accepted into the GCPD Sharpshooter Squad, she was awarded a multipurpose rifle, with two extra canister-shaped magazines. One houses oil (which turns the gun into a flamethrower), and the other contains cryo-foam. In addition to this, she has also been building a pair of hand-mounted energy blasters. Through Wayne Enterprises, she has also gained access to several diffferent gadgets, like smoke bombs, sticky grenades, taser ropes, and custom heat seeking bullets. She has even been working on creating her own custom Batarangs...if only she could come up with a good name for them. Costume Sherri doesn't actually have a costume; however she is almost always wearing a black trenchcoat over a grey sweater. After a mission at Amusement Mile, she was almost killed by gunfire from one of Joker's men. After this, her outfit became more militaristic, opting for a bulletproof vest and slimfit pants. Trivia *People have told her that she looks like Jill Valentine from Resident Evil. *She is working to become a reserve member of the Justice League. Gallery sherri, kate, and renee.jpg|Sherri working with The Question to rescue Batwoman from an Intergang ritual sherri in atlantis.jpg|Sherri disguised as Atlantean Mako Warrior, in order to stop Circe from forcing Aquaman to start a war sherri's gun.jpg|A diagram of Sherri's custom rifle/flamethrower Category:Heroes Category:Gadgets Category:Female Category:Tech